


Back To Cardiff

by jadekirk



Series: The James Tales: Life and Times of a Chef [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Cardiff will never be the same again, Crack, F/M, James is a slut for coffee, M/M, Multi, Running Jack over since 1995
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is back in Cardiff and he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while. Contains a reference to 'The Losers'. Bonus points to whoever spots it.

Jack barely had time to duck out of the way as a black car appeared out of nowhere and almost crashed into the TARDIS which was sitting in the middle of the Hub. He drew his weapon and carefully approached the car which had screeched to a stop mere inches away from the TARDIS doors. He shared a look with Ianto, Martha, Gwen and the Doctor, indicating that they should stand back so he could assess the threat. He noticed that one of the windows was down slightly and he could hear annoyed voices inside. He noticed the voices were all American accented and he sighed.

"Where are we?" one of the voices asked.

"Cardiff," a gruff voice answered.

"Cas, did you just beam the Impala to Cardiff?" the same voice asked.

"I apologise, Dean," the voice, Cas, Jack realised, stated in a gruff voice, "but I thought it would be prudent to get there as soon as possible." There was a long pause. "The Doctor is already here. That saves time."

"For?" Another voice asked.

"At least give me a warning next time before you do your Angel beaming thing," Dean retorted. "I almost ran someone over."

"It's all right, it's only Jack," a different voice said. There was something familiar about this voice but Jack couldn't place it. "Look, Jack's coming over right now so try and act innocent."

"Pfft, easy for you to say, Mister Angel Corrupter," Dean said with a snort.

"Shut up and get out the damn car," the voice who had yet to be named ordered. "Besides, I didn't corrupt him... much."

"Ahem, what about that time when we walked in on you two in the shower?" Yet another voice asked.

"Shut up, Sam. He was only washing my back."

"Dude, you were biting his neck," Sam pointed out.

"Bite me, Sam."

"You'd only enjoy it."

"Perhaps we should do as he says and get out of the car," Cas suggested, cutting into the brewing argument. "It'll show that we are harmless."

"If not completely sane," Dean muttered, sounding exasperated.

"Fine, but only because I'm winning this argument," Sam commented with a sigh. "We've all seen what he's like when he's drunk," he added.

"Blow me."

"Looks like Gabriel got there first," Sam retorted.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I really want to declare my undying love for the Archangel Gabriel," Sam said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Sam don't say things like that. He might take you seriously," Dean said with a groan.

"What about poor Cas? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But I might take a leaf outta your book and say 'the more the merrier' occasionally," Sam said.

"That is acceptable," Cas said.

"Looks like you've been rubbing off onto our dear little angel, MacLeod!" Dean cheered.

"Am not the only one. We've all been a bad influence on Cas."

"What about the time up in Alaska?" Sam asked innocently. "Who started that, huh?"

"My feet were cold."

"You're Scottish. You should be used to the cold," Sam retorted.

"We agreed never to mention the Alaska incident. Out the car now." Dean ordered, a long suffering sigh escaping his throat.

"Or the time in that alternate dimension?"

"You're just jealous that Dave took a liking to me first."

"He wanted to pick your brains. Besides, there was whiskey involved."

"Out the car, now." Dean repeated.

The doors opened and four men stepped out. A man with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit with a battered tan coat over it caught Jack's eyes and Jack was struck by the age behind his youthful face. Another man with longish chestnut coloured hair and hazel eyes, looked around warily. A man with slightly lighter hair and green eyes, wearing a battered leather jacket, caught the last man's eye, who nodded in reply. This man had red and blond streaked hair and brown eyes, wearing a long black leather coat and all black underneath. The red haired man smiled a very familiar smile. Jack stared. "James?"

"Hello, Jack," James said, moving to give Jack a tight hug. James' hair was longer and he was in need of a shave. The all black outfit added to the effect of him being even more dangerous than before.

"Whoa, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Jack asked, smiling when his team also moved to give James hugs and kisses.

The Doctor locked eyes with the man with the piercing blue eyes and dark hair and growled. "Castiel."

"Doctor," Castiel answered with a nod of his head. "I believe James is one of yours."

"Yes. Where was he?"

"Found in Kansas twelve years ago our time," Castiel replied. "I tried to get him back but something was stopping me."

"Right."

"I managed to get him back as close to the time he left as possible."

"Right, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're brothers, Jack, and that over there is Castiel. He's an angel. Sam, Dean, Cas, this is Gwen, Ianto, Jack, Martha and, of course, the Doctor. We're no relation."

"Okay, so is it standard issue that all higher life forms should dress the same?" Dean commented, looking between Castiel and the Doctor's almost identical outfits.

"You've lost your accent," Martha said to James sadly.

"Twelve years in America would do that to you," James stated, pulling Martha into another hug. "Dean and Sam are like my adopted brothers now. We bonded."

The Doctor looked between James and Sam and Dean and frowned. "You didn't? You did!" He exclaimed, fury covering his handsome face. "We talked about this."

"Shut the hell up, Doctor," James growled, stepping between the Doctor and his new friends. "Besides, it had the Angel stamp of approval so if Cas doesn't have a problem with it, then you can go jump in the Time Vortex. It gives them an edge in their fight against demons and other nasties."

"Well, it doesn't matter what I think anymore. I don't think you'd listen to me anyway," the Doctor retorted.

James smiled dangerously. "Doctor, I'd choose the next words you say very carefully." The Doctor mumbled something under his breath and judging by the look on James' face, he heard every word of it. James suddenly moved faster than humanly possible, even for him and pinned the Doctor to the wall in a rush of air. The Doctor swore that his could see a golden glint to James' eyes. "What was that, Doctor?" he asked, leaning into the Doctor's space.

"Hey!" Dean said. "I know you're a power ranger, James but can we concentrate on what we are doing here?"

"James," Castiel said patiently, "let him go. I don't want to have to explain that you accidentally smote the Doctor."

"Or pull a crossbow on him. Where did you get that crossbow anyway?" Sam asked curiously. "You were only wearing a towel when we managed to find you."

"I have my ways," James said with a mysterious smile.

"I'll never forget what you said when we saw the crossbow in your hand," Dean chipped in. "That's right, bitches, I got a crossbow," he added, complete with quotation marks. "We ain't no one's bitches."

"You're MY bitches," James retorted with an evil smirk.

"What crossbow?" Jack asked. "Okay, what were you doing over there to say that?"

"Doesn't matter, Jack." James sighed and released the Doctor. "You're right, Cas. I forgot that I'm not Gabriel." He suddenly smiled. "Tell me, Doctor. Did you like the world Loki threw you into?"

"What?" Martha asked curiously.

"It was after you left him the first time, Martha," James answered. "He was being whiny and emo. Basically, he wanted Rose back so Loki snapped him into a world in which she never left."

"Oh hell no," Dean muttered.

"So what happened?"

"Rocks fell, everyone died."

"I don't like Loki," the Doctor commented.

"Me neither, Dude," Dean added. "At least not at first."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. we've had a few run ins with Loki ourselves."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sam whispered to James, indicating the Doctor. "About Loki?"

"No."

"You gonna tell him?"

"No."

"You are mean."

"Nah, I just value my sanity. And my eardrums."

"You lost that years ago... If you had any to start with."

"Oi! Cheeky sod!"

"You love me really."

"Shhh," James teased, putting a hand on Sam's mouth. "No one is supposed to know about our deep and secret love." He quickly pulled his hand back and wiped it on his trousers. "Eww!"

"What's up?" Dean asked, looking over to Sam and James.

"He licked me. No, that's an understatement. He slobbered all over my hand."

"So," Jack asked, drawing everyone's attention to him, "what happened in Alaska?"

James looked down at his shoes. "Um... Long story."

"We've got time."

"Isn't there a kitchen or two you have to blow up?" James retorted, not wanting to go into details.

"That was only the once. Rob said the kitchen needed refurbished anyway."

"This is the terrible group that I was telling you guys about," James said, waving his hand in the direction of Torchwood. "Torchwood: Slayers of toasters and other kitchen equipment."

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, breaking into the tension.

"Oh, marry me, Ianto!" James exclaimed, bouncing over to the younger man.

Dean looked between them. "Something I should know?"

"He always says that," Ianto said. "Haven't seen a ring yet."

James stuck his tongue out at Ianto. He looked at Castiel and saw how close the angel and Martha were standing. "Um, Sam," he said quietly to the man next to him.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," James said, waving it off. "I'll tell you later."

"Do I know you?" Jack asked Castiel.

"I do not believe so," Castiel answered.

"Yeah, weren't you at Stonehenge?" Gwen interjected. "You helped avert an apocalypse."

"No. That was my vessel's twin brother."

"Told you Stonehenge nearly blew up," James muttered to Sam. "Where is Jacob anyway?"

The Doctor coughed and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed. "He, uh, wanted to have a long chat with your brother, James, and they went to have a long discussion."

Jack laughed. "A very loooooong discussion."

James facepalmed. "I don't think I want to know."

Castiel quickly changed the subject. "This isn't a social call, Doctor. We need your help."


End file.
